Yeong Byeon
WB } |user = MerisaMist |font 5 = Century Gothic |color 5 = #E5C9B9 |shadow 5 = #F6F5F0 |font size 5 = 16px |time = } |font 6 = Century Gothic |color 6 = #E5C9B9 |shadow 6 = #F6F5F0 |font size 6 = 16px}} History Byeon Ji-hun was a wizard. A wizard that was wanted in his home country, South Korea. Why? Easy. He was blackmailing half of the Korean politicians and was apart of the 블랙 로터스, which in English means Black Lotus. It was South Korea's Black Parade. That, ironically is how he met his wife, Si Min-seo. Now, you're probably wondering what her purpose was. Easy. She was an assassin that went by the name, 큰 낫 (Scythe). The two had a whirlwind romance, for they never quite knew when they would be caught or killed. So after six months of dating, Ji and Min were married. It was a small affair. One with very close friends and a pastor that was bribed into silence. It was the best day of their lives. Too bad things couldn't last forever. Byeon Yeong was born April 21, 2019. When asked about his childhood, Yeong will simply say that it was a whirlwind of different colors. He lived in many cities that all had a different feel to them. He was also used to being left at home. His parents believed that he shouldn't be exposed to the Black Lotus yet. A wise move. Though that doesn't mean they weren't going to raise him to live that life style. After all, it would bring great honor upon Min and Ji. At least, they viewed it that way. Yeong's first sign of magic happened around the age of eight, when he realized that he hated his normal shade of brown for his hair. He wanted something different but his parents wouldn't let him. So what would a magical do? He somehow turned his hair a pale purple. At first, his parents thought that he was a metamorphmagus...that is until Min decided to test a color changing counter charm...which worked. Yeong would beg his mother to change his hair color with that charm whenever he wanted something different. Of course, nothing could stay pleasant for long. Near the end of Yeong's third year at Mahoutokoro, his parents were murdered. They had made someone very powerful, hellbent on wiping out the Byeon line. So, in interest of his safety because they felt guilty, the Black Lotus sent him to England with a brand new name. Gyu Mattews. Now you can find him at Hogwarts, continuing his magical education and earning a small reputation for being able to get his hands on things....without paying. Personality Yeong Byeon is, in one word, a kleptomanic. He was raised to disregard laws and rules. So what better way then stealing everything you see? Exactly. He finds that it's much easier to take things then actually buy them. After all, why would they set up those displays outside if they were so certain they would be robbed? And don't get him started on how stupid some people are when it comes to storing wallets! He'll go on for a bit. Another trait Yeong has is his cleverness. Of course, it's not school type cleverness. Oh no! It's more a street type of clever. The kind that you would see in serious gangs or mafias. He is a snake, waiting for his kill. He knows how to get out of most situations. Call it a talent of his. You would never expect this boy to also be very childish. He hates being told what to do and is extremely sassy. He's very blunt and, believe it or not, kinda sweet. In a, I won't start planning on how to steal your identity kind of sweet. He's also very good at dodging questions and observing people. After all, how else are you supposed to get away with stealing stuff? Just by taking it and running? PFT. Amateur. Page